Un réveillon raté ?
by Keep Calm and Love Reading
Summary: "Coup de foudre (locution) : amour soudain, contre lequel on ne peut pas lutter ; amour subit dès la première rencontre". Deux inconnus : un homme et une femme. Un ascenseur. Le soir du 31 décembre. OS


**A/N : Très bonne année 2018 à tous !**

 **Voici un petit One-Shot sur un réveillon qui ne se déroule pas comme prévu... ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.**

 **Keep Calm and Love Reading**

 **PS : le résumé est volontairement un peu flou...**

* * *

Je sors du métro et vois la neige tombée sur la ville. Ce n'est pas un phénomène rare à Chicago, mais je suis toujours aussi contente de sentir les flocons sur ma peau. Je retombe en enfance et me rappelle les promenades que je faisais avec mes parents et mon frère à Grant Park le dimanche. L'hiver, nous aimions y faire des bonhommes de neige ; et aujourd'hui encore, le jour de Noël, c'est une tradition pour nous de nous y rendre et de faire une bataille de boules de neige en famille. Cette année n'a pas dérogé à la règle. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'attarder ce soir. Nous sommes le 31 décembre, et j'ai encore une tonne de choses à faire avant de rejoindre mes amis pour fêter la saint Sylvestre. Je prends donc le chemin de mon appartement, situé en plein centre de Chicago. Je rejoins assez rapidement l'immeuble où je suis installée depuis cet été, situé à quelques minutes à pied de la station de métro. Quand je pénètre dans le hall de l'immeuble, la chaleur m'enveloppe. Il est à peine 19h, j'ai une heure pour me préparer avant qu'Uriah ne passe me chercher pour aller chez Christina et Will. Je vois les portes de l'ascenseur le plus proche se fermer et me précipite.

\- Attendez s'il vous plaît ! Je m'exclame.

\- Les portes sont retenues in extremis.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Dis-je avec un sourire reconnaissant en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Je vous en prie, me répond un jeune homme d'environ trente ans, avant de rebaisser les yeux sur son téléphone.

Je m'apprête à appuyer sur le bouton du dix-neuvième étage, mais je vois qu'il est déjà pressé. Cela me surprend car je n'ai jamais vu cet homme. Il est grand -un mètre quatre-vingt environ-, a d'épais cheveux noir et des yeux d'un bleu profond, de ceux dans lesquels on adorerait se perdre. Il est très bel homme. Je ne vois qu'une explication possible : il vient rendre visite à l'un de mes voisins. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me surprend en train de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il m'adresse un petit sourire, je rougis et détourne les yeux.

La cabine poursuit son ascension plusieurs secondes quand soudain, elle s'arrête brusquement, et nous sommes plongés dans le noir. La cabine s'immobilise d'abord.

\- Qu'est-ce qui…, je commence.

Puis nous chutons de plusieurs mètres, et je ne peux retenir un cri alors que je tombe sur l'homme à côté de moi qui me rattrape et se retient de justesse. La cabine se stabilise et les lumières de veille s'allument. J'ouvre les yeux, rassurée de ne plus être dans le noir. Cependant, je réalise que nous ne bougeons plus ; l'ascenseur est de nouveau immobilisé. Plusieurs secondes passent cette fois-ci et nous restons à l'arrêt. L'homme se racle la gorge, et je me rends compte que je suis toujours agrippée à lui.

\- Pardon ! Lui dis-je en m'écartant vivement.

\- Il semblerait que nous sommes coincés, constate-t-il.

Il essaie de relancer le système en appuyant sur différents boutons, sans succès. Je l'observe, inquiète, et suis obligée de constater que cela ne fonctionne pas. Il se résout finalement à presser le bouton d'urgence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix grésillante lui répond :

\- Oui, bonjour, pouvez-vous me signaler le problème technique rencontré ?

\- Bonsoir. On dirait qu'il vient d'y avoir une coupure d'électricité. L'ascenseur est bloqué au… douzième étage, lui répond-il.

\- Combien de personnes sont impliquées ?

\- Nous sommes deux.

\- Âge et sexe s'il vous plaît ?

\- Homme de 29 ans et…

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Une femme de 25 ans, je complète à voix haute.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est sous traitement médical ? A besoin de soins médicaux ?

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers moi et je lui fais signe que non.

\- Non, nous avons été un peu secoué, mais nous allons bien.

\- Très bien. Il y a eu plusieurs coupures dans votre quartier et si le courant est revenu partout, d'autres ascenseurs sont bloqués un peu partout dans le quartier, avec parfois de jeunes enfants et des personnes souffrantes. Et comme vous vous en doutez, nos effectifs de techniciens sont largement réduits en ce soir de réveillon. Un réparateur interviendra donc dès que possible, nous vous remercions de votre compréhension.

Et sans attendre de réponse, la personne à l'autre bout du fil coupe la communication, notre seul lien avec l'extérieur, car, je viens de vérifier et je n'ai pas de réseau.

\- Ça ne sent pas bon pour nous…, commente l'homme. J'ai l'impression que nous serons les derniers à être sortis de là…

\- J'aurais dû dire que j'étais enceinte et en train d'accoucher, ou un truc dans le genre, ils seraient venus directement, dis-je, plus pour moi-même. On est là pour des heures !

Je pousse un profond soupir et m'assois par terre en réalisant ce que cela signifie. Que ma soirée du nouvel an est fichue, sauf s'ils arrivent à envoyer un réparateur dans l'heure, ce qui m'étonnerait vraiment.

\- C'est un cauchemar ! On ne sera pas sorti d'ici avant des heures, c'est vraiment la poisse ! Je m'exclame.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains pour essayer de me calmer.

J'entends une respiration saccadée à côté de moi et relève la tête. Le jeune homme - dont je ne connais pour l'instant que l'âge- est debout, appuyé contre un côté de l'ascenseur, les yeux fermés.

\- Vous allez bien ? Je lui demande.

Il ne me répond pas, concentré à essayer de maîtriser sa respiration. Je me lève et m'approche doucement de lui.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, lui dis-je calmement.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et il ouvre lentement les yeux. Je lui adresse un petit sourire.

\- Vous êtes claustrophobe ? Je lui demande gentiment.

\- Disons que… je ne suis pas fan des espaces confinés, me répond-il avec un rire crispé.

Je suis loin de savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situation, mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

\- Gardez les yeux ouverts, lui dis-je en lâchant ses mains. Si cela peut vous rassurer, l'ascenseur possède un système d'aération et, nous ne sommes que deux… donc ça devrait aller, je poursuis en guettant sa réaction.

Il ferme les yeux un instant et je vois un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit-il pour me rassurer. Ça fait vingt ans que je gère cette peur. Rien que monter dans un ascenseur, je n'aime pas ça. Si je réussis d'habitude à me contrôler, je suppose qu'être _bloqué_ dans un ascenseur, ça fait beaucoup, poursuit-il en tentant un petit sourire.

Je m'écarte de lui pour le laisser respirer.

\- Excusez-moi pour… ça, me dit-il finalement alors que je le vois reprendre des couleurs.

\- Je vous en prie, moi-même j'ai le vertige…, je lui avoue. Là ça va parce que je ne vois pas le vide en dessous de nous, mais… il ne vaut mieux pas que j'y pense de trop, je ris nerveusement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me sourit avec reconnaissance et je reprends ma place par terre dans un coin de la cabine.

\- Je pense que nous devrions au moins nous présenter, me dit-il en retirant son manteau. Nous allons passer probablement plusieurs heures ensemble, connaître votre prénom me semble être utile, poursuit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Sous son manteau, il porte une veste de costume bleu foncé et une chemise d'un bleu plus claire, mettant en avant ses yeux.

\- Tobias Eaton, me dit-il.

Je relève les yeux vers son visage.

\- Beatrice Prior. Mais appelez-moi simplement Tris.

Eaton. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes le fils d'Evelyn et Marcus Eaton ? Je lui demande.

\- C'est ça. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Oui, nous sommes voisins, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Enfin, tandis que je loue un deux pièces d'à peine 50 m², les Eaton sont propriétaires d'un magnifique duplex avec une vue sur la ville à couper le souffle. Mais bien qu'ils soient très riches, ils ne sont pas snobs du tout, et nous nous saluons à chaque fois que nous nous croisons. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un fils. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ils ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, et le fait qu'il ait à peu près mon âge ne m'étonne pas puisqu'ils sont environ du même âge que mes parents.

\- Je dois passer le réveillon avec eux, me dit-il. C'est vraiment bête d'être en même temps si près et d'être coincé ici !

Le silence se fait quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

\- Sinon, que faites-vous dans la vie, Tris ?

\- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? Je lui demande en grimaçant.

\- Il faut bien passer le temps, me répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules et je ris.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis éditrice. Je travaille pour une grande maison d'édition, pour l'instant au service jeunesse. J'essaie de repérer le prochain Harry Potter vous voyez ? Nous sommes un peu les conseillers de l'ombre des auteurs. On relit, on corrige, on suggère, dis-je. Et vous ?

\- Je suis avocat, me répond-il.

\- Oh, vous travaillez pour…

\- Mon père, oui. Enfin plutôt _avec_ mon père, nuance-t-il.

\- Vous avez toujours voulu faire ça ? Je lui demande en rabattant une de mes jambes sous mon menton.

\- Je suppose. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rentrais de l'école et retrouvais mon père au cabinet. Parfois nous restions un quart d'heure, parfois deux heures quand il avait une grosse affaire, avant de rentrer à la maison. Je l'observais, impressionné par la façon dont il arrivait à jongler avec la loi, à trouver les arguments en faveur de son client. Quand les audiences étaient publiques, il me laissait y assister et cela me passionnait. Je me suis toujours dit que je ferai comme lui plus tard, et même si ça peut paraître un peu simple de faire le même métier que son père, j'adore mon travail et je pense que c'est ce qui compte le plus.

Il me débite cela d'une traite et j'entends à sa voix qu'il aime vraiment son métier.

\- Vous avez raison. L'important c'est d'aimer ce que l'on fait, de trouver sa vocation, je lui dis avec un sourire.

\- Et pour vous, la passion des livres ? Me demande-t-il, manifestement intéressé.

\- C'est un peu comme vous. Ma mère m'a donné le virus quand j'étais petite, et dès que j'ai appris à lire, j'ai commencé à dévorer tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main.

Je me remémore ces souvenirs avec nostalgie.

\- Faire de sa passion son métier, c'est vraiment super, conclut-il. Je connais tellement de gens qui font un métier qu'ils n'aiment pas.

La facilité avec laquelle nous parlons de nos vies me surprend. Je ne suis pas introvertie, mais ce n'est pas non plus mon genre de raconter ma vie à un étranger. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa manière de se comporter ou la façon dont il me jette de rapides coups d'œil, mais je me trouve à chercher un sujet pour relancer la conversation.

\- Des frères et sœurs ? Je lui demande.

\- Non, fils unique, me répond-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Petit, j'ai supplié mes parents pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, poursuit-il en roulant des yeux. Plus tard, ils m'ont appris qu'ils avaient essayé d'avoir un second enfant, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu. Ils ont déjà eu du mal à m'avoir… J'ai compensé avec beaucoup d'amis ! Conclut-il et je joins mes rires aux siens. Et vous ?

\- Un grand frère.

\- Ouah, il doit mener la vie dure à votre petit-ami, commente-t-il.

\- Mon ex-petit-ami vous voulez dire, nous avons rompu il y a dix jours, juste avant les fêtes ; et oui, mon frère n'est pas tendre avec les garçons avec qui je sors. Mais ce n'est jamais à cause de lui que nous rompons, heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne sais pas. Il a 28 ans, marié, deux enfants : la vie parfaite en somme ! Je ris. Mes parents n'attendent plus que la même chose de moi : marié à 25 ans -je ne suis pas en avance- et maman à 26 -on n'en parle même pas ! Ils ont déjà deux petits-enfants, j'essaie de leur faire comprendre que c'est déjà pas mal pour le moment, je poursuis en riant.

\- Je suis sûr que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver un fiancé, ça m'étonne même que vous n'ayez pas des prétendants jusqu'à sous vos fenêtres, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et je rougis au compliment dissimulé.

\- Et vous, je conclus que vous êtes célibataires et sans enfants, vu que vous étiez seul dans cet ascenseur ? Je lui demande pour changer de sujet.

\- Et bien, je suis célibataire depuis cette après-midi à vrai dire. Ma petite-amie m'a gentiment envoyé bouler juste avant le réveillon. Nous étions censés être ensemble chez mes parents ce soir.

\- Outch, je suis désolée, je lui dis avec une grimace.

\- Ça va… ça faisait presque un an qu'on était ensemble, mais je me rendais compte que ça ne tenait plus qu'à un fil… je sentais que ça ne pouvait plus durer, me dit-il, les yeux de nouveau perdus dans le vide.

Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis à peine une heure mais c'est comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances qui rattrapent le temps perdu.

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, et je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Toujours aucun service. Il est presque 20h et Uriah doit être en train de m'attendre. J'espère qu'il va penser à descendre de la voiture et qu'on va le prévenir qu'un ascenseur est en panne, avec deux personnes à l'intérieur. Le gardien a dû nous voir entrer et, avec un peu de chance, pourra signaler qui est à l'intérieur de cet ascenseur.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous sommes là, ça va être très long, je souffle.

Je resserre ma veste autour de moi, car si j'avais tout à l'heure chaud à cause de l'émotion, à rester assise dans bouger, je commence à avoir froid.

\- Mais non, nous allons trouver des sujets de conversation, me dit Tobias et je vois qu'il cherche vraiment. Parlez-moi de vous !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je lui demande en riant.

\- Reprenons la base, poursuit-il finalement avec un sourire. Couleur fétiche, plat préféré, chiffre porte-bonheur ?

\- Okay… alors, dans l'ordre : la blanquette de veau de mon père, le bleu, et… le six, je lui réponds en souriant à mon tour. Et vous ?

\- La blanquette de veau ? Répète-t-il, manifestement surpris par ma réponse.

\- Si vous l'aviez goûtée, vous comprendriez pourquoi je dis ça, lui dis-je en riant.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas comprendre alors, me répond-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Qu'en est-il de vous ?

\- Je suis un grand fan de tiramisù ; ma couleur préférée, le gris, mon chiffre porte-bonheur, le quatre.

\- Vous ne semblez pas être si gourmand que ça, je commente.

Il me regarde avec surprise, et je me justifie :

\- Enfin, vous avez plutôt la ligne, je lui réponds, comme si c'était évident.

\- C'est gentil, me répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je fais du sport pour compenser les calories du tiramisù, poursuit-il.

Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vue la carrure qu'il a, il est clair qu'il ne se contente pas de monter des escaliers et porter des dossiers.

\- Oui, moi le sport c'est pas trop mon truc, je poursuis en riant. Mon frère est passionné, il est kiné du sport pour des sportifs de haut niveau. Lui-même a fait du rugby en club pendant plus de dix ans.

\- Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en face de lui ! Rit Tobias. Il doit être sacrément baraqué.

\- C'est pas faux. Enfin, depuis deux ans qu'il est papa, il ne joue plus que très rarement, donc il a un peu perdu en musculature. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est toujours assez imposant, je ris à mon tour.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à Chicago ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'ai grandi ici. Mes parents se sont rencontrés à la fac de Chicago et ils ont décidé de fonder leur famille ici. Mais je ne suis installée dans cet immeuble que depuis six mois, je lui réponds en me redressant pour me dégourdir les jambes.

Le froid commence vraiment à m'ankyloser.

\- Désolée, je me lève, sinon je risque de geler sur place, je lui dis en le voyant qui m'observe.

Il se lève à son tour et se place à côté de moi.

\- Prenez mon manteau, me dit-il en le posant sur mes épaules.

Je m'apprête à protester, mais ses yeux me disent que ça ne servirait à rien et je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci, lui dis-je.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que cela sonne bizarrement, mais je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir côte à côte, me dit-il. Pour essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur humaine, poursuit-il. Surtout si vous avez froid, continue-t-il, comme pour justifier son idée.

\- Vous avez raison, lui dis-je.

Et sans plus attendre, je m'assois de nouveau par terre, et il prend place à côté de moi.

Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes,

\- Si vous avez froid, je vous redonne votre veste, lui dis-je.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant ça va, me répond-il.

\- Vous êtes de Chicago aussi pour être aussi résistant au froid ? Je lui demande en riant.

\- Bonne déduction, me répond-il avec un sourire. Et j'ai été à la fac à New-York, donc ce n'était pas mieux !

\- Enfin, il vaut sûrement mieux ça qu'être enfermé en plein été ; on étoufferait, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous avez raison de relativiser, rit-il.

\- C'est quand même bête, on n'a même pas un truc à manger ou à boire le soir du réveillon, c'est vraiment triste, je poursuis en pensant à la super soirée avec mes amis que je suis en train de rater.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on ne sera pas sorti pour le décompte…, je poursuis en soufflant.

\- Je ne pense pas, me contredit Tobias.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Le réparateur voudra fêter le nouvel an à minuit, comme tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire le plus vite possible pour essayer de réparer ces pannes et retrouver sa famille ou ses amis avant minuit, explique-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez l'air très confiant, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- On parie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez parier ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on verra ça quand on sera sorti.

\- Marché conclu, je lui réponds, et il sourit à son tour.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette soirée restera dans notre mémoire un bon bout de temps, conclut-il et je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

* * *

Une heure passe ; puis deux…. Et personne n'est encore venu nous sortir d'ici. Nous sommes toujours assis côte à côte contre une des parois. Toutes les demi-heures, nous nous levons quelques minutes, histoire de ne pas rester définitivement coincés sur le sol moquetté de cet ascenseur.

\- Il est déjà 22h, dis-je en me redressant.

Ça fait une heure et demie que je me dis que le réparateur ne va pas tarder.

\- Mon téléphone n'a presque plus de batterie, en plus… on ne va même plus avoir l'heure.

\- Et le mien est à plat depuis une heure déjà, ajoute Tobias. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai ma montre, me rassure-t-il en me montrant son poignet sous sa veste.

\- Ça c'est une belle montre, je commente en m'approchant pour la voir de plus près. Il se lève et me tend son bras.

\- C'est un cadeau de Noël ? Je lui demande en relevant les yeux lui.

Je remarque que nous sommes très proches, et recule légèrement pour laisser plus d'espace entre nous.

\- Oui, de l'année dernière, me répond-il.

\- Et cette année vous avez eu quoi ? Je lui demande en faisant quelques pas dans l'étroite cabine.

\- Et bien, mon père m'offre une nouvelle cravate chaque année, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Cadeau utile, je commente en hochant la tête.

\- Et ma mère m'a offert une bague.

Je m'arrête et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Une bague ? Je lui demande, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- C'est un bijou de famille, m'explique-t-il. C'est la bague de fiançailles que mon grand-père a offert à ma grand-mère. Ma mère en a hérité et me l'a donnée.

\- Message subliminal : trouve quelqu'un à qui l'offrir ! Je complète en riant.

\- C'est ça, me dit-il avec un petit rire. C'est l'inconvénient d'approcher de la trentaine.

Le silence se fait entre nous et je m'adosse à un mur en baillant.

Ça fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes enfermés, et même si Tobias et moi n'avons pas arrêté de parler, l'étroitesse de l'espace commence vraiment à peser. Je souffle profondément. Je sens la fatigue, l'énervement et la panique ressurgir alors que je commence à me dire que personne ne viendra nous chercher. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains en essayant de retenir les larmes d'épuisement qui perlent à mes yeux. Je me reprends rapidement car je sais que cela ne servirait à rien de pleurer. Je relève les yeux et Tobias m'observe, et je me souviens que c'est lui qui est claustrophobe.

\- Vous gérez très bien votre peur, lui dis-je.

J'ai l'intention de dire ça comme un compliment, mais à l'instant où les mots sortent de ma bouche je les regrette, car j'ai peur qu'en lui ayant rappelé indirectement sa peur, il ne panique de nouveau. Cependant, il me rassure par un sourire.

\- Je vous avoue que l'attente commence à être longue et que le fait de ne pas savoir quand est ce que nous pourrons sortir d'ici n'arrange rien, mais vous parler m'aide beaucoup, me dit-il.

Ces mots sont tellement mignons, et il me regarde avec une telle intensité que je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous faites preuve d'une très grande maîtrise de vous-même.

\- Si j'avais été seul, je pense — je suis même sûr— que je ne m'en serais pas aussi bien tiré, ajoute-t-il.

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes avant que je ne détourne les yeux.

Je reprends ma place à côté de lui et remets son manteau sur mes épaules.

\- Il est quelle heure déjà ? Je lui demande en baillant une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas si tard que ça, mais je vois que vous êtes une petite nature, plaisante-t-il, et un sourire éclaire mon visage alors que mes yeux se ferment de fatigue.

\- Vous pouvez dormir un peu, poursuit-il d'une voix douce. Si le réparateur arrive, je vous réveille. De toute façon ça risque de faire du bruit !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, c'est un sentiment de bien-être qui m'enveloppe, et pendant quelques secondes, je me dis que la panne d'ascenseur n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais j'ouvre les yeux, et je me rappelle que non, cette panne d'ascenseur a bien eu lieu, que nous sommes coincés. Et que la chose, dure et en même temps extrêmement confortable sur laquelle repose ma tête, est en fait l'épaule de Tobias. Je me redresse brusquement.

\- Je suis désolée ! Lui dis-je. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de prendre votre épaule pour un oreiller.

Je me sens vraiment confuse, et je n'ai qu'une envie : m'enterrer dans un terrier de lapin. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que je connais cet homme, et je m'endors sur lui. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, me répond-il. En fait, vous me portiez chaud.

Je l'observe, guettant une trace d'humour sur son visage, mais je réalise qu'il est sérieux.

\- Vous devriez remettre votre tête sur mon épaule, poursuit-il.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Je ris nerveusement.

\- Mais pas du tout, je ne me moque pas. Vous ne voudriez pas que j'attrape un rhume parce que vous m'avez laissé prendre froid ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Si son ton est rieur, son regard est intense est m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui me pousse à accepter, mais je le fais.

\- Comme vous voudrez, je conclus en reposant donc ma tête sur son épaule.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous, mais je le sens différent cette fois. Électrique.

\- Qu'elle heure est-il ? Je lui demande finalement. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Ça fait une heure et demie que vous dormez. Il est minuit moins vingt.

\- Vous tenez toujours à votre pari ? Je lui demande, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout à fait, me répond-il sans hésiter.

\- Très bien, je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais vous infliger pour avoir perdu alors, je poursuis et il rit contre moi.

Soudain, de la musique classique se fait entendre faiblement dans la cabine, nous faisant tous les deux sursauter.

\- La radio ? Je dis, incrédule. Ils arrivent !

Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons enfin être libérés ! Nous attendons patiemment une minute, puis deux… puis cinq. Mais rien. Il y a seulement une musique classique qui sort des enceintes. Au bout de dix minutes, je ne peux cacher ma déception, et je voix le visage de Tobias se refermer. Mais alors que je me terre dans mon coin, à deux doigts de pleurer de frustration et de désespoir, Tobias se relève à côté de moi.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Me dit-il. Cette radio c'est un signe.

\- Un signe de quoi ? Je lui demande, surprise.

\- Il est minuit moins dix, nous allons probablement changer d'année ensemble. Autant passer un moment agréable.

Et avec un sourire, il se penche vers moi et me tend la main.

\- Accepteriez-vois cette danse, Mademoiselle Prior ? Me demande-t-il pompeusement mais avec sérieux, et je me relève en riant.

\- Avec joie, Monsieur Eaton, je lui réponds en prenant sa main.

Il place son autre bras autour de ma taille, en me serrant légèrement contre lui, et je place le mien sur son épaule.

Nous dansons au son de la musique lente et douce, et Tobias ne me quitte pas des yeux. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches, et je me retrouve à baisser les yeux pour ne pas fixer ses lèvres.

Nous restons silencieux plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Il y a un sujet que nous n'avons pas encore abordé, me dit-il alors que nous continuons de danser.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? Je demande, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a en tête.

\- Le genre d'homme qui vous attire. Je veux dire, vous êtes célibataire, et ce serait bien pour vous de trouver un petit-ami pour bien commencer la nouvelle année, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui correspond à vos critères, enchaîne-t-il.

Mon estomac se retourne. Il a un regard plein de malice, et j'accepte de jouer le jeu.

\- C'est très attentionné de votre part, lui dis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire. Allez-y.

\- Physiquement d'abord : plutôt blond ou brun ?

\- Plutôt brun.

\- Une préférence quant à la couleur des yeux ?

\- Je fais mine d'y réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Verts, si possible.

\- Je croyais que votre couleur préférée était le bleu ?

\- Bleu c'est pas mal aussi, je concède avec un sourire.

\- Et la taille : grand, petit ?

\- Ça dépend…

Il m'observe quelques secondes et je ne quitte pas son regard.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout le reste.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends.

Ses yeux quittent les miens quelques secondes et il semble réfléchir.

\- Et côté personnalité ?

\- Drôle, prévenant, attentif…, j'énonce.

Il fait semblant d'y réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Je vois… je pense avoir quelqu'un qui correspondrait plutôt bien à votre description. Il est avocat, ce n'est pas éliminatoire ?

Il ne me quitte plus des yeux, et moi non plus.

\- Pas du tout, je lui réponds avec un sourire. Au contraire.

\- Très bien. Je tâcherai de vous mettre en contact rapidement, conclut-il.

\- J'ai hâte, je lui réponds, sincèrement.

Il laisse passer quelques secondes.

\- Et vous ? Votre femme idéale ? je lui demande.

\- Celle qui se tient en face de moi, me répond-il simplement, la voix basse.

Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Il approche lentement son visage du mien, son regard rivé au mien.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous ne me connaissez pas bien, je lui souffle. Je pourrais être une serial killer qui bloque des ascenseurs pour tuer mes proies, j'ajoute en plaisantant pour cacher ma nervosité.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, me répond-il le plus sérieusement du monde, mais je vois un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés il n'y a que quelques heures, j'ajoute faiblement, ses lèvres a quelques millimètres des miennes.

\- Avoir le coup de foudre ne prend donc pas que quelques secondes ? Conclut-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je sens des papillons voler dans mon ventre. Il passe une de ses mains sur ma joue et le temps semble s'arrêter autour de nous. Je lui rends son baiser et parcours son dos des mains, quand soudain, l'ascenseur chute brusquement.

Un cri m'échappe mais Tobias m'empêche de tomber, ses mains me tenant fermement par la taille.

\- Ils pourraient prévenir quand même, dis-je avec un petit rire, alors que l'ascenseur, après s'être stabilisé quelques secondes, entreprend sa descente. Les lumières classiques se rallument, m'aveuglant légèrement.

\- Cette fois-ci, on vient vraiment nous chercher, je poursuis.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons enfin sortir d'ici, mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçue, ce qui est un peu fou, c'est vrai. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, une fois que nous ne serons plus enfermés, coincés de force ici ?

Je n'ose pas croiser le regard de Tobias, de peur que maintenant que le charme est brisé, il regrette son geste.

\- Tris ? Me dit-il, et je me force à relever les yeux vers lui, pour lui trouver un regard mi rieur qui charmeur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais ils auraient quand même pu nous laisser finir.

Et sur ce, il se penche de nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse de nouveau.

Je souris contre ses lèvres et passe mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes sont toujours autour de ma taille. Nous ne nous écartons que lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée. Je laisse tomber mes bras, mais lui ne me lâche pas alors que les portes s'ouvrent dans un bruit familier. Il ne me laisse m'écarter de lui que lorsque sa mère se précipite sur lui.

Si le charme du moment est définitivement passé, l'atmosphère est toujours électrique entre nous.

\- Tobias, mon chérie ! S'exclame-t-elle. Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Toi qui n'aime pas être dans de petits espaces !

Elle le prend dans ses bras et il la rassure immédiatement.

\- Ne t'inquiète maman, tout va bien. J'étais en très bonne compagnie, poursuit-il en me regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

Cette dernière se tourne vers moi, et je vois la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'elle me reconnaît.

\- Oh, c'est vous Beatrice ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Ça va, je vous remercie, je lui réponds avec un sourire. J'ai fait la connaissance de votre fils.

\- Oh oui, dans d'affreuses conditions !

Elle me sourit à son tour et nous pousse tous les deux à l'extérieur de la cabine et je ris.

\- Allez, sortons d'ici ! S'exclame-t-elle.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, juste à l'heure pour le décompte, sourit le réparateur.

\- Il n'est pas encore minuit ? Je demande, surprise.

\- Non, il est moins deux, me répond-t-il. Je vous ai sortis de là juste à temps, poursuit-il avec fierté. Bon, c'est pas tout mais ma femme m'attend. Bonne année !

Et sur ce, il s'éloigne après un dernier signe de main.

Nous le regardons s'éloigner puis Evelyn tape dans ses mains.

\- Allons ouvrir le Champagne ! Dit-elle. Oublions ce mauvais moment et fêtons la nouvelle année. Il nous reste une minute ! Beatrice, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Tobias.

\- On arrive, maman, lui répond-il. Allez sortir les coupes, on vous rejoint, poursuit-il avec un sourire pour sa mère.

\- D'accord, mais ne traînez pas, il y a aussi beaucoup à manger, dit-elle en riant.

Une fois qu'elle s'est éloignée pour prendre l'ascenseur avec son mari, je reporte mon attention sur Tobias.

\- J'ai gagné le pari, me dit-il avec un sourire.

\- À peu de chose près, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avouer ma défaite, je lui réponds, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Tu as réfléchis à ta récompense ?

Il fait mine d'y réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- Ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, commence-t-il, ce serait un dîner avec toi.

\- Ça devrait être faisable, je lui réponds, un sourire jusqu'aux yeux.

\- Super, me répond-il. Et maintenant qu'il est minuit, je peux le dire : bonne année, Tris Prior.

\- Bonne année, Tobias Eaton.

\- En tout cas, elle commence vraiment très bien, me souffle-t-il, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes.


End file.
